1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailer apparatus and more particularly to an All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) or Snowmobile rescue trailer apparatus with extended versatility having transformation to fire suppression system, cargo carrier and other uses using rear accessory tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of utility trailers have been developed for use with ATVs and snowmobiles depending on the task to be performed. ATV/snowmobile trailers differ from other types of trailers such as they may be towed by off road vehicles in that by their nature must be capable of a wide range of terrain; in many cases it is required to be towed over uncleared land. They are generally no wider than the towing ATV/snowmobile and must be tough enough to take substantial abuse while towing over uneven terrain.
Since ATVs/snowmobiles are commonly used for recreation, as well as work related tasks there have become more accidents that occur in areas that are inaccessible via a normal jeep, truck, tractor, etc. In the fire/rescue service there has been a greater use of all terrain vehicles (ATV's) and snowmobiles to access injured parties into areas not accessible by other means of transportation (e.g. forested, steep areas.) Many trailers pulled behind ATV's can access these areas but cannot be used for the safe transport of injured parties to awaiting medical services without extensive work to modify existing trailers or extra manpower to safely steady the injured party.